icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lambeth Lancers
The Lambeth Lancers are a Junior ice hockey team based in Lambeth, Ontario, Canada. They play in the Provincial Junior Hockey League of the Ontario Hockey Association. History The Lambeth Lancers were founded in 1987 as members of the Western Ontario Junior D Hockey League. The Lancers were created in the tradition of the Lambeth Flyers who were members of the same league from 1968 until 1975. In the 1988 playoffs, the Lancers won the Western league title in their first season. They challenged the Exeter Hawks of the Southern Counties Junior D Hockey League in the final and defeated them 4-games-to-2 to win their first ever OHA Cup. The next season, the Western and Southern Counties leagues merged to create a "super league". The Lancers won the league's championship by defeating the Lucan Irish 4-games-to-none to win their second straight OHA Cup. In 1991, the Western Junior D league became the OHA Junior Development League. In 2000, the Lambeth Lancers ceased operations due to financial problems. The team was put on the shelf and their rights were put on sale. After a year of waiting, the team was bought and resurrected by the Western Ontario Hockey League's London Nationals who were looking for a farm team. 2001 saw the resurrection and the Lancers and them making the playoffs in their first year, thanks to the likes of an offensive prowess in Jay Mocszelt and Josh Ryan who came over from the Port Stanley Sailors club. Ryan Burrows and his brother Jeff (15 at the time) and a collection of other young talent being groomed for a transition to the Jr. B London Nationals team. Perhaps notable as well was defenseman Brad Meagher who led all defencemen in the league in points in his rookie season and logged a considerable amount of ice-time for the team. He went on to acquire the best defenseman trophy in the Yeck conference and led defensive scoring for each of the 4 years he played in Lambeth. While, Jeff Burrows went on to play Jr. B and then on to semi-pro in the US, the others all must have moved on to Beer league hockey or gave up the game altogether. Notable matchups during the 2001-2005 era were the Thamesford Trojans, Exeter Hawks, Mount Brydges Bulldogs and West Lorne (and former Port Stanley) Lakers. The 2005-06 season saw the Lancers finish in ninth place overall. The entered the conference quarter-final against the North Middlesex Stars and were defeated 4-games-to-1. The 2006-07 season ended with the Lancers finishing in fifth place overall in the league. The OHAJDL disbanded at the end of the 2005-06 season and was replaced by the Southern Ontario Junior Hockey League. In the first round of the playoffs, the Lancers drew the Mount Brydges Bulldogs. The Lancers defeated the Bulldogs 4-games-to-1 to advance to the conference semi-final. The second round of the playoffs pitted the Lancers against the red hot Mitchell Hawks. The Hawks swept the Lancers 4-games-to-none and eventually went on to win the OHA Cup as SOJHL champions. The 2010–2011 season was one of the worst in Lancers history. The Lancers ended the season with 16 winless games, two losses coming in overtime. The Lancers weren't expected to make any impact during the SOJHL playoffs. However, when facing the 2nd-place Exeter Hawks in the first round, the Lancers took part of SOJHL history by defeating the Hawks in 6 games in what would go down as one of the biggest upsets in the SOJHL playoffs. The "puck stopped there" as the Lancers went on to face the eventual OHA Jr. D champions, Thamseford Trojans, dropping 4 straight in the Conference Semi-final. Season-by-Season Standings Playoffs *'1988' Won League, Won OHA championship :Lambeth Lancers defeated Exeter Hawks 4-games-to-2 in OHA championship *'1989' Won League :Lambeth Lancers defeated Lucan Irish 4-games-to-none in final *'1994' Lost conference final :Lambeth Lancers defeated Mitchell Hawks 4-games-to-3 in conf. quarter final :Lambeth Lancers defeated Exeter Hawks 4-games-to-3 in conf. semi final :Port Stanley Lakers defeated Lambeth Lancers 4-games-to-3 in conf. final *'1995' Lost conference semi final :Lambeth Lancers defeated Port Stanley Lakers 4-games-to-2 in conf. quarter final :Thamesford Trojans defeated Lambeth Lancers 4-games-to-0 in conf. semi final *'2006' Lost conference quarter-final :North Middlesex Stars defeated Lambeth Lancers 4-games-to-1 in conf. quarter-final *'2007' Lost conference semi-final :Lambeth Lancers defeated Mount Brydges Bulldogs 4-games-to-1 in conf. quarter-final :Mitchell Hawks defeated Lambeth Lancers 4-games-to-none in conf. semi-final *'2011' Lost conference semi-final :Thamesford Trojans defeated Lambeth Lancers 4-games-to-none in conf. semi-final *'2012' Lost conference final :Thamesford Trojans defeated Lambeth Lancers 4-games-to-none in conf.final *'2013' Won conference final :Lambeth Lancers defeated Dorchester Dolphins 4-games-to-3 in conf. final :Ayr Centennials defeated Lambeth Lancers 4-games-to-none in league semi-final External links *Lancer's Homepage Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Southern Ontario Junior Hockey League team Category:Established in 1987